Du Gehörst Mir
by unbiasedInsanity
Summary: Dating him was a mistake and now you have to face the consequences... Dark!PrussiaxOC


**Du Gehörst Mir**

"(y/n)! I'm hungry! Make me a sandwich!" Gilbert yelled while flipping through the channels on tv.

"Why can't you do it yourself?!" You yelled back. You were busy cleaning the room you and Gilbert shared. The two of you had been dating for a year and a half now. You love Gil to death, but he's been acting strange lately. It bothers you to the point where he kind of scares you.

"Cuz I'm busy!"

"Doing what?! Sitting on your lazy ass flipping through the channels?!" You rolled your eyes and continued cleaning. You heard someone come in the bedroom. You turned around to see Gilbert standing in the doorway. He didn't look happy.

"Gil-" That's all you got to say before he ran up to and slapped you, knocking you on your bottom. You sat there in shock. Then he spoke.

"You couldn't have stopped for five minutes to get me some food?!" The evil tone in his voice scared you, but you refused to stand for this anymore. You jumped up.

"That's it! I'm so sick of this! You constantly find ways to abuse me, not only physically, but emotionally too!" Tears started to run down your cheeks. "What the hell happened to you?! You used to be so sweet and kind to me! What happened to him?! I fell in love with the old Gil, not the monster standing in front of me!"

"Maybe if you'd do things right and cooperated with me, you wouldn't get hurt. For instance, I'm still waiting on my sandwich!" You could not believe him.

"Forget about the fucking sandwich! I'm through!"

"What do you mean your through?!" He yelled at you, but you didn't answer. You ran downstairs, grabbed your cell phone and car keys, and left without another word.

~A Year Later~

Ludwig walked downstairs to the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast. He ambled into the kitchen and sat down at the table. You brought him his food and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning, sunshine~" He gave you a look that you understood completely. He never was a happy person when he first wakes up. You smiled back at him. He couldn't help but smile back. You sat down next to him.

"You're not eating?" Ludwig managed to say with food in his mouth.

"First off, don't talk with your mouth full. Second, I already ate." You smirked. "You must have _really _worn yourself out last night if you're just now waking up at eleven~" You laughed as your fiancé choked on his toast upon hearing your comment. He swallowed the food in his mouth and drank some of his orange juice to wash it down.

"Oh. By the way, I've invited my brother over for dinner tonight." He chuckled at the surprised expression on your face. "We've been talking a lot lately. He's changed since then and would love to make up with you", he added as he finished his breakfast.

"Ludwig, sweetie, I really don't think this is the best idea." You took his plate and glass from him and went to wash them. He got up from the table and wrapped his arms around your small body.

"Please try to make up with him, (y/n). After all, it wouldn't be good to have a bad relationship with your future bother-in-law." His warm breath on the back of your neck made you shiver. He smiled to himself and grabbed your bottom as he walked to the living room. You flinched, which only amused him more. You sighed. You were worried about tonight. Something just didn't feel right to you.

Later that evening, you walked in the kitchen to start cooking dinner. Ludwig came in after you.

"I forgot to tell you that Gilbert was coming over early to cook dinner for us. He wants to show how much he appreciates us trying to make things better." You gave Ludwig a confused and worried look.

"I'm sorry, but doesn't that seem kind of...suspicious to you?"

"I know my brother, (y/n). I think he's really trying to make up with you." The both of you heard the doorbell. Ludwig let his brother in. Gilbert looked at his watch.

"I'm a little early. Is that alright?"

"Of course." He tried to smile. "And thank you for this. We really appreciate you trying to make amends." Gilbert smiled back at his brother.

"No, thank you for giving this opportunity. I guess I should get started then." When Ludwig left to find you, Gilbert smirked and headed towards the kitchen.

About an hour or so later, dinner was ready. You and Ludwig sat down at the table. Gilbert served you and Ludwig your food. He had made Leipziger Allerlei, a traditional German dish. Gilbert anxiously watched you try it. You hesitated but then tasted it.

"This isn't that bad." You commented and continued to eat. Gilbert smiled.

"I'm happy you like it. How do you like it, brother?" You looked at your fiancé. He looked sort of puzzled.

"It's good, but it tastes...different. What's in it?"

"Wow. I'm surprised you noticed! I wanted to try out this new spice I got and I used you as a guinea pig." Gilbert pulled out a little bottle from his pocket. "The instructions said to use all of it." You looked at the bottle closely. Then you noticed it. There was a skull and cross bones on the front.

"Wait..." You began."What's that on the front?!" You heard a sudden thump behind you. You're fiancé was on the floor shaking and gasping for breath. You screamed and ran to his side. You screamed at Gilbert as you began to cry.

"What did you do?!" You were horrified. You didn't know what was happening to Ludwig. You were about to call 911, when Ludwig stopped moving. He looked at you and mouthed 'Ich liebe dich ' before his eyes rolled back into his head and he died. You stared at Ludwig then burst into tears again. You cried over him so hard that you were practically wailing in grief.

"Alright. This is irritating now." Gilbert sighed and walked over to you. He yanked you off of his deceased brother by your hair. You screamed at the tight grip he had on your hair. You wouldn't dare resist or try to get away. All you could do was cry. Gilbert looked at your horrified expression and smirked. He licked a tear rolling down your cheek.

"Mmm. The taste of your pain and fear is delectable~" He slung you across the room and into the wall. You tried to get up and run but he already had his hand around you throat. You writhed and cried as his grip grew tighter and tighter.

"Gilbert...p-please...d-don't..." He ignored you and whispered in you ear.

"Did you honestly think I'd let you slip away that easily, meine liebe?" You continued to gasp for air, weakly clawing at him and trying to push him off of you. It was no use. You slowly felt yourself black out.

You wake up to find yourself in a dark room. Well, it's almost dark the lights are just dimmed. You tried to move but you're arms and legs are tied to four bed posts. You also notice that the only thing you had on was your bra and panties.

"Kesesesesese~" You know that laugh all too well.

"Gilbert?" You looked around now that your eyes adjusted to the dim lighting. Then you laid your eyes on Gilbert. He was sitting in a chair in a dark corner, shirtless with a riding crop laid in his lap. He wore his navy blue police hat, pants, and black boots. He had watched you intently until you noticed him. When you did, he got up and stood over you.

"Well, look who's finally awake~" When you didn't look at him or respond he brought his riding crop down on your stomach with great force. You yelped. He lifted your head with his riding crop to make you look at him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." He glared at you. "Are we understood?" You shook head yes. He grinned.

"Good~" He straddled you. Gilbert opened a drawer from his side table and pulled out a blindfold. You tried to move your head so he couldn't put the blindfold on you, but that attempt got you nowhere. Once the blindfold was tightly secured on you, Gilbert went straight for your bra. He unhooked it with ease. He mercilessly groped your chest and bit your neck. You could feel him grin with every scream that you uttered. Suddenly, he stopped. Gilbert leaned down and whispered seductively in your ear, " Du gehörst zu mir und nur mir. Vergessen Sie nicht, meine Liebe ~"


End file.
